You'll never loose my heart
by mione92
Summary: Mi versión de lo que pasó con Ginny luego de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Ella siempre amó a Harry.


One shot: Harry y Ginny

You´ll never loose my heart

Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada en el tejado de su propia casa, abrazándose a ella misma y mirando cómo amanecía lentamente. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a notarse y frente a ella un árbol que pertenecía a su casa se iluminó radiante. Parecía que el mundo le daba ánimos de sonreír a pesar de estar invadida de pura tristeza. Dentro no se escuchaba más que la respiración pausada y dormida de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, que cansada de advertirle que iba a coger un gran resfrío se había quedado profundamente dormida sentada en la silla del escritorio.

Había estado pensándolo todo el maldito verano, su corazón le decía que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor pero su mente aún gritaba desesperada por el poco sentido común que estaba utilizando, por eso decidió pasar la noche sentada en el tejado de su propio hogar para ver qué le podía decir la naturaleza al día siguiente.

No había soltado ni una sola lágrima en toda su guardia nocturna y es que Ginny Weasley era una chica muy fuerte, tan fuerte era que cuando Harry le iba a decir para terminar esa relación decidió decirle que entendía todo y que no se preocupara. La verdad es que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el chico pero lo que no lograba entender por completo era el porqué Harry tenía que sufrir tanto en esta vida.

Ella no había llorado ni había hecho ningún escándalo después del funeral del profesor Dumbledore, su madre la había abrazado largo y tendido después de haberse enterado por parte de Ronald que ella y Harry ya no eran más que amigos pero ni si quiera se inmutó, por el contrario le dedicó unas simples palabras a su madre: "Yo también te extrañé mamá…estaré en mi habitación". Después sólo había subido y dormido unas horas hasta que la llamaron a cenar, su madre había tratado de sonsacarle alguna información de lo que ella sentía pero fue inútil puesto que ella no estaba dispuesta, como siempre, a revelar sus profundos miedos y tristezas.

Desde que Hermione regresó a la madriguera no había parado de tratar de entablar una conversación sobre Harry con ella. Simplemente no estaba preparada para hablar de ello porque ni ella misma podía pensarlo con tranquilidad. Así que sólo se limitaron a hablar de los padres de la castaña mientras esta última derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas al recordarlos. Sentía profunda tristeza por Hermione porque ella había hecho todo lo que hizo sólo por salvar a sus padres y no a ella misma, todo por ayudar a su mejor amigo Harry.

Harry, ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza como si de una lucecita intermitente se tratara. Nada pudo calmar la desesperación que sintió cuando no la dejaron ir a rescatarlo y más cuando él llegó con retraso al punto de encuentro de los siete Potter. Ella estaba muy angustiada pero ni eso la permitía hablar de sus sentimientos con su madre hasta que lo vio ahí parado en el césped, sólo ahí fue donde se calmó. Pero se le había hecho muy difícil contenerse de darle un beso ahí mismo.

Alzó la vista hacia el horizonte y la luz del sol la cegó por un momento confirmándole que ya debían ser las seis de la mañana. Suspiró incorporándose para entrar por la ventana teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su amiga y de un saltó se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar para ayudar a su madre con el desayuno.

La señora Weasley estaba empezando a preparar la mesa cuando una chica de 16 años bajó con parsimonia y con el semblante carente de cualquier emoción. Esa no podía ser su pequeña niña pelirroja tan parecida a los gemelos por hacer constantes travesuras y bromas. No, ella sabía que su hija estaba pasando quizás por el peor momento de su vida y ella no sabía cómo ayudarla pues la pelirroja se negaba a sacar sus sentimientos. Observó cómo se dirigía a sacar los platos de la despensa y cómo su rostro denotaba que había pasado mala noche. Suspiró haciéndose notar y Ginny la miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios para decir: "Buenos días mamá".

-"Buenos días pequeña"

Ginny seguía afanada en poner la mesa y en sacar más platos de la despensa mientras su madre se dedicaba a mirarla profundamente. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo sonido, los platos que sacaba Ginny se habían caído al suelo haciendo que la chica rompa su silencioso sufrimiento. Molly Weasley supo que era el momento del desahogo de su única hija al ver que ésta se quedaba de espaldas a ella con la mirada fija en los platos hechos añicos, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto contenido.

-"Suéltalo ya mi niña", dijo la señora Weasley acariciándole el cabello lacio y rojo fuego.

Los hombros de la chica se movían en señal de que estaba por soltar un gran sollozo.

-"Se…ca…cayeron…los…pla…", intentaba decir Ginny en un desesperado intento de conservar la calma pero al sentir que su madre se ponía frente a ella no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rebeldes salieran de sus cansados ojos.

-"Gin…llora por favor", dijo la señora Weasley al ver que la chica se secaba las lágrimas nerviosa.

La chica miró a su madre con profunda tristeza y empezaron a salir un mar de lágrimas que habían estado escondidas muchos meses en su ser. Necesitaba desahogarse, lo sabía, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado puesto que no quería aceptar su tristeza. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí parada enfrentando la realidad nada menos que en la cocina de su querida madre mientras esta misma la guiaba a la mesa para que se sienten a hablar.

Empezó a sollozar con fuerza y más lágrimas cayeron en su regazo. Sentía un profundo dolor en el corazón que la carcomía por dentro y le dolía al respirar. La señora Weasley la miraba con dulzura mientras le acariciaba una de sus manos para calmarla.

-"No debes reprimirte Ginny…te hace mal chiquita"

-"Ma…mami…a…abrázame por…favor…", pidió cerrando los ojos desesperadamente.

-"Shh…tranquila Gin…ya pasará…mi bebé", decía su madre muy cariñosa acariciando el cabello de su hija mientras la abrazaba con fuerza hasta que pareció calmarse después de unos cinco minutos.

-"Lo siento mamá", empezó a decir Ginny mientras hacía ademan de levantarse para recoger los trozos de porcelana que estaban regados en el suelo pero su madre fue más rápida y murmuró: "¡reparo!".

-"No tienes por qué disculparte Gin aún eres muy pequeña para sufrir lo que te está tocando vivir"

La chica la miró a los ojos sorprendida por la franqueza de su madre. Suspiró, de todas formas ya había mostrado debilidad y no estaba dispuesta a volverla a mostrar.

-"No te preocupes…ya me siento mejor", dijo sonriendo enormemente.

Pero Molly Weasley no se tragaba ni una, ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hija como para adivinar que lo que había dicho era pura mentira. Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-"Al menos conseguí que lloraras un poco"

-"¡Mamá!", dijo la chica molesta.

-"Vamos come esto, sube a tu habitación y duerme hasta que te levante Hermione", dijo mientras le daba un empujonsito hacia las escaleras y un muffin de chocolate para que comiera en el camino.

-"Pero…"

-"¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ¿Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que has pasado toda la noche despierta en el tejado?"

La chica sonrió al notar que su madre volvía a la normalidad y tras darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un "gracias" se fue a su habitación para dormir un poco y comer su delicioso muffin.

Ese día era 31 de julio, el cumpleaños de su amado Harry Potter, y era por eso que se había quedado meditando toda la noche porque no sabía si lo que le iba a regalar estaba bien o mal pero su madre la había tranquilizado mucho y ahora descansaba en su cama tranquila después de haberse desahogado con el llanto. Si él aún la amaba como antes, entonces no había razón por la cual no le gustara el regalo que le tenía preparado. Antes tenía miedo pero se le pasó con las palabras tranquilizadoras de su madre.

Al cerrar los ojos empezó a soñar cuando ellos dos eran felices por los jardines de Hogwarts hace tan solo unos meses. Eran momentos de profunda felicidad y tranquilidad que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir. Harry era un chico muy dulce cuando se lo proponía y ella era una chica llena de diversión. Hacían una bonita pareja juntos, sentados bajo un árbol abrazados y observando el horizonte con infinita paz. Ginny no quería salir de ese sueño pero Hermione la estaba moviendo insistentemente para que bajara a desayunar.

-"¡Levántate Gin!"

-"¡No...mamá ha dicho que me quede arriba!"

-"Aún estás soñando… ¡Vamos despierta!" decía la castaña sin comprenderla

Ginny abrió los ojos con molestia y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-"¡Que no! He hablado con ella hace unos minutos…yo…no dormí en toda la noche…", dijo la pelirroja incorporándose para ver mejor a su amiga.

-"¡Pues vaya que no! ¡Me has tenido despierta hasta las 4 de la madrugada!", dijo Hermione indignada.

-"Esa fue tu decisión…yo no te obligué a que me espíes toda la noche", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"¡Oye!"

-"Ya…Herms lo siento por preocuparte anoche…necesitaba…pensar…", terminó bajando la mirada apenada.

-"No te aflijas Gin… ya encontrarás un buen regalo para Harry"

-"¿Có…cómo te enteraste?"

-"No soy tonta"

-"Oh…"

-"¿Ya decidiste qué le darás? En cualquier momento se levantará y no verá nada al pie de su cama de parte tuyo…"

-"Lo besaré…", dijo decidida

Hermione la miró un poco sorprendida pero no dijo nada porque sabía que a la pelirroja le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

-"Distraeré a Ron"

-"¡Já! ¡Eso para ti es muy fácil! ¡Lo tienes comiendo de tus manos!", dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"¬ ¬… Ginevra…"

- "Lo siento… ¡Pero es verdad!"

La castaña le tiró una almohada en la cara y se fue de la habitación deseándole suerte.

-"Claro…tú no sientes lo mismo que yo… vas con tu amado Ron…", murmuró para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie para maquillarse un poco.

El reloj de su cuarto marcaba las 10 am cuando escuchó al trío dorado subir por las escaleras, tenía hambre pero no se sentía capaz de probar un bocado pues tenía cerrado el estómago de los nervios. Tomando aire profundamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se topó con su amado que se quedó de piedra al verla de repente.

-"¿Puedes venir un momento, Harry?", dijo la mar de tranquila mientras observaba cómo Hermione le guiñaba un ojo mientras obligaba a Ron a seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Él se veía sorprendido y nervioso pero nada de eso la inquietó porque estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa, una excusa para no besarlo, algo convincente pero sabía que ya no se podía echar para atrás porque el chico ya había empezado a pasear su mirada por todo su cuarto y pronto le preguntaría para qué lo había hecho entrar. Lo miró a los ojos, respiró hondo y dijo:

-"Feliz cumpleaños"

-"Ah…gracias…", dijo él un poco turbado.

Lo miró con fijeza tratando de ver en sus ojos el mismo amor que veía en los jardines de Hogwarts pero a él le costaba mirarla. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que comprobar si Harry aún la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

-"Que vista tan bonita", dijo el chico para salvar el momento pero ella no se iba a echar para atrás tan fácil.

-"No se me ocurría qué regalarte", murmuro para que le pusiera más atención al tema.

-"No hacía falta que me regalaras nada"

Casi se le escapan las lágrimas al oír esas frías palabras pero, como siempre, se mostró fuerte y decidida.

-"Tenía que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande; de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo"

Harry la miró como examinándola y ella pudo distinguir un brillo especial en su mirada, se acercó a él lo suficiente para lo que iba a pasar a continuación y dijo:

-" Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mí, por si…no sé, por si conoces a una veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer", terminó un poco hipnotizada por mirarlo tanto a los ojos.

-"Me temo que ahí fuera no voy a tener muchas ocasiones de ligar, la verdad"

Ginny se emocionó y se armó de valor para decir:

-"Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír", y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, al principio fue tímido y suave, mientras sus labios se reconocían el beso se volvió tierno, dulce y apasionante.

Cuánto había extrañado esos labios y esa magia que nacía en ellos cada vez que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro. Todo era tan perfecto cuando él estaba con ella, todo era tan fácil y llevadero cuando él la acompañaba pero nada sería igual a partir de ese beso. Todo eso inundaba su mente mientras Harry ponía una mano en su cabello y la otra en su espalda haciendo que se estremezca de amor. Era como un sueño del que nunca quería despertar, uno que durara para toda la vida pero entonces sucedió todo tan rápido que no pudo creer que tuviera tan mala suerte en la vida.

Ron había abierto la puerta reaccionando pésimo al verlos en una situación comprometedora. Ginny estaba furiosa con él y con Hermione, por no distraerlo lo suficiente. Toda esa magia se rompió como una pompa de jabón, sólo quedó el miedo y la desesperanza en su corazón. Necesitaba llorar pero no podía mostrarse débil ante ninguno de ellos.

-"Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de todas formas, Harry", dijo ella ya con los ojos rojos por reprimirse tanto el llanto que amenazaba con dejarla en ridículo.

Hermione la observaba con profunda tristeza y un toque de nerviosismo pero la pelirroja no iba a permitir que le tuvieran lástima así que se dio la vuelta mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda. Escuchó que Harry le decía: "Hasta luego" y luego cómo se cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco que hizo que más lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Se tumbó de cara en su cama y empezó a sollozar con fuerza mientras dejaba salir todo su sufrimiento y desolación hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida…


End file.
